Grand Besaid
Overview Grand Besaid’s Formal name is The Democratic Christian Republic of Grand Besaid. However this official name is hardly used due to the fact that it’s so long, the numerous allies of Grand Besaid decided to shorten its name to Grand Besaid for technical uses when Grand Besaid Joined the Mostly Harmless Alliance. Grand Besaid is a mid-sized and rapidly growing nation whose people are devoted to their faith of Christianity. The People of Grand Besaid seek spiritual enlightenment and are very happy with what they have. Grand Besaid is said to be a very kind nation with very intelligent and wise citizens of great diversity and kinships. As such Besaid is devoted to being a very peaceful nation in service to its faith and it’s alliance; only going to war as a means of defense or for the good of its alliance. Foundings Grand Besaid was founded by Dynasty on June,1, 2009. On that same day it also joined the Mostly Harmless Alliance. The Besaidian Leader The TE Side of Things Grand Besaid has participated in three tournament rounds, being a member of MHA Gladitors during the first and second Mostly Harmless Gladitorial games. Grand Besaid has also been a member of of the Mostly Harmful Alliance and Destrcutor Fleets when it has previously participated in CN:TE rounds. Grand Besaid took second place in the first ever MHA gladitorial games, and has previously been the unofficial Aqua Senate Candidate of Destructor Fleets. Grand Besaid's record in CN:TE is fairly decent, losing few, if any of the wars it participates in. Grand Besaid's Demographics Geography Grand Besaid has five primary geographic regions; they are The Northern Coastal and Mountains, The Western Forrest, The Central Islands, The Eastern Islands, and the Southern Coast. Each of these regions has its own uniqueness and style; however, all of these regions are states within Grand Besaid. Each one has its own Representative Assembly, Democratic Assembly, Judicial System, and Executive System. Each of the five regions is a massing of the former states that fell within its boundaries, these old states now work similar to large more populated counties but each of these former states have their government form dictated by their state. Even though the government form is dictated by the state the government, each former state can overrule the government of the state in which it resides for its area. Northern and Mountains Region (Official Name: Oyen) Oyen is by far the most populated region of the country being home to the Capital of Besaid, and the large cities of New Besaid, Rabon, Oyen City, New Rabon, New Centennial, Khatalia, Tamaku, Sentara, Kaneshia, Vaticana, Detork, and New Des. The region of Oyen is home to over 7.37 billion people making it one of the great economic capitals of the world. This area dispite it's great population is also home to many fabulous beaches, spectacular mountians, and grand views. A Picture of Besaid The Western Forrest Region (Official Name: Olgmar) Olgmar is home to many famous forrests and lakes being an extremly natural area of Besaid. In it's early days many small villages and Monastaries were setup in the region because of it's isolation, natural beauty, and mineral wealth. However, not even two hundred years after Besaid's founding a law was passed forbidding new settlements outside of the zones they made in the area to preserve the natural beauty and protect such a significant region. The Central Islands Region (Official Name: Tesuma) Tesuma is an area of vast webs of islands streching all around the inner and central bays of Besaid. This region is famous for it's tropical climate and wealth. As such it is a primary tourist area and a great place for wilderness. Only two hundred eighty years after the founding of Tesuma they decided it was best to section off certain islands to be preserves and protected and some to be commerial and tourist areas, while some overlap and are combinations of such it has proven to be an excellent system for regulating traffic and growth. The Eastern Islands Region (Official Name: Zukumi) Zukumi is an area of bizzares. Remaining here are many ancient ruins and cities, some of the oldest in the world. This is hard to believe considering how the islands vary here, some are topical, some are dense decisoious forrest, others are desert, others are mountianous, and still others are grassy or snow covered year round. Scientists have yet to find a good explanation as to why this is but believe it has something to do with the many currents that surround this region. The Southern Coastal Region (Official Name: Adinoa) Adinoa has two primary sections, east and west. In the east their are many exotic areas, the population is fairly low, and incomes tend to be very high. In the west their are many dense cities and crowded streets with the population of the east comming to over 4.71 billion people, it like it's rival region to the north is a great economic capital of the world. The War for Independence The Karma War The Economic Explosion The First Republic The Banker Push Reviving Democracy The Monarchial Conquests Modernization The Second Republic The Technological Empire Today More to Come....